Because I Met You
by InspiringDreamsTVD
Summary: AU/AH- Elena Gilbert has everything in life she could ask for; a loving family, amazing best friends, popularity, happiness and she's also head cheerleader. She's the girl every guy wants to be with and every girl wants to be. What happens when she finally crosses paths with the mysterious, bad boy of the school Damon Salvatore? How will he change her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've decided to re-write 'Because I Met You' because I had a change of heart with the plot. I hope you'll still enjoy and read this story/fanfic! I am also changing the rating to M just in case!**

**Summary:**** AU/AH- Elena Gilbert has everything in life she could ask for; a loving family, amazing best friends, popularity, happiness and she's also head cheerleader. She's the girl every guy wants to be with and every girl wants to be. What happens when she finally crosses paths with the mysterious, bad boy of the school Damon Salvatore? How will he change her life?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters or anything from it. Ownership goes to L.J. Smith and the writers of CW's TVD. I own the plot and some added characters but that's it. I DON'T OWN anything else!**

**I hope you will still enjoy this re-write. So anyway, here's chapter 1... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

A glimmer of light beamed down, making direct and harsh contact with Elena's eyes. The sunlight peered through the diminutive gap between her curtains. She haltingly began to open her eyes. At that moment her eye lids felt too heavy to open as if they were glued. Finally, with a lot of force, Elena managed to agape her eyes to the surprisingly blurred surroundings, giving her the illusion she was blind. In a panic, Elena gently rubbed her eyes with her hands. She sighed in relieve at the certainty she was able to see distinctly again.

She reluctantly rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Elena came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, showered, dressed and made up ready to go to school.

She was wearing skinny navy denim jeans which hugged onto her legs faultlessly. She wore a deep purple blouse which hung loosely over her flawlessly curved, slender body. The deep purple of the blouse complimented Elena's olive skin tone and complexion perfectly. On her feet she wore black, leather ankle boots with a two inch heel and a black leather jacket, studded with diamonds around the collar. Elena's naturally waved chocolate, brown hair fell in perfect swirls over her shoulders, without effort and shaped her angelic face.

Elena Gilbert was the perfect seventeen year old girl. She had amazing family and best friends. She held deep compassion for others, a quality which was always admired. Elena was the girl every boy wanted and every girl wanted to be.

Elena finished her breakfast and her mother, Miranda, was in the kitchen baking for the charity fundraiser at the Lockwood's mansion that afternoon. Elena sipped the remaining coffee in her mug, "I guess I should be going to school." She said picking up her bag from the stool next to her.

Miranda took another batch of cookies out of the oven, put them down to cool and turned around, while taking her oven glove off. "Okay sweetheart, I'll see you later." Elena gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and ran to the front door. She hurried towards her burgundy fiesta parked in the driveway. Elena unlocked the car and sat inside, putting her bag on the passenger seat. She turned on the car engine, pulling out of the driveway onto the street before making herself scarce and driving to school.

Damon Salvatore slowly walked through the double doors and into the hallway of Mystic Falls High School. Damon was wearing his usual black jeans and black John Varvatos t-shirt along with black leather boots and a black Armani leather jacket. He pealed his black ray bans from over his eyes and hung them in the v neck of his t-shirt. Damon's eyes were icy blue and piercing. They were light blue but with a hint of lapis, there was something lonely about his eyes but at the same time they were compelling and mysterious.

Damon walked down the hallway he gave everyone he passed a chill of intimidation. He ran his hand through his raven black hair which was slightly messy while smirking at the girls as they swooned over him. Damon loved it when girls would drool over him, he loved the attention he received, it only caused his ego to grow one hundred times bigger.

Elena pulled into the high school parking lot; she stood up out of the car and locked it making her way into the school, swaying her hips a little as she moved. She walked through the hall way and had the hockey team and football team wolf whistling at her as she passed.

Elena reached her locker and put in the books she didn't need yet and took out her book for first period. She closed her locker and saw Bonnie and Caroline grinning walking towards her, Elena smiled instantly. "Hey," she said happily. Caroline and Bonnie walked faster and they all hugged in a circle. When they let go Caroline and Bonnie were grinning at each other and then looking towards Elena. A cloud of confusion shadowed over Elena's face, "what's wrong with you two?" Elena asked.

Bonnie's grin grew and let out a shriek, Elena jumped slightly. "Are you going to tell her or should I?" Bonnie asked Caroline

Elena grew even more confused and her eyes began to narrow in frustration, "Tell me what?" Elena asked again.

Caroline shrieked once more and leaned in closer to Elena, "Tyler and I... well I guess you could say-" Caroline was cut off by Bonnie who was too excited. "Caroline and Tyler are dating. He asked her this morning." Bonnie blurted out with an even wider grin than previously.

The confusion evaporated and a wide grin invaded her face as she let out a little shriek, "Oh my God," Elena hugged onto Caroline. "Aw, Car, I'm so happy for you. I know how long you've been crushing on him." Elena chirped releasing Caroline from her grip.

The bell rang for first period to start. Elena and Bonnie parted ways from Caroline to make their way to history. Bonnie and Elena approached the history classroom and Elena opened her bag to get her history book and realised she picked up the wrong book. Elena sighed in frustration, "Hey Bonnie, I'll be right back; I took the wrong book from my locker. Will you let Mr Saltzman know if I'm not back in time?" Elena asked.

Bonnie was standing in the doorway of the history classroom, "Sure, of course. I'll save you a seat." Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you," Elena said gratefully before heading back to her locker.

Damon was deliberately walking slowly towards his class. He hated school and _really _didn't want to be there. He had no care for being late and continued to scroll, slowly down the hall. He turned the corner only to have someone walk full force into his chest. Damon stepped back in a little shock and saw a girl on the floor. Damon picked up her book by his foot and held his hand out for her. He was unsure who the girl was, her long wavy chocolate brown hair covered her face slightly. "I'm sorry about that..." Damon said as the girl stood up. She moved her hair from her face and Damon knew who she was in an instant, "Elena."

Elena gazed up in shock; did she really just run into _Damon's_ chest face first? "Damon." Elena gazed into his deep blue eyes as he gazed into her own. Brown met blue. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Elena asked trying to cover up her nervousness. _How can one guy be so hot? _Elena thought.

Damon smirked at her not breaking their eye contact. "Shouldn't you?" he asked rhetorically.

Elena broke their eye contact looking down at the floor. Elena was anxious. _Elena Gilbert_ was never anxious; and definitely not around guys but there was something different about Damon. He was the bad boy with a bad reputation and a player at that. He wasn't a nice person but for some unknown reason Elena felt drawn to him. Elena laughed with no humour behind it, "Someone's trying to be clever," Elena said sarcastically and a little flirtatious. She gestured the book he still held in his hand, "I forgot my book." Damon looking down and noticed he was still holding the book. He extended his arm and handed it back to her. Elena smiled and moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Thank you."

Damon nodded and smiled for a quick second before it was gone. "Oh right. I wouldn't have thought you'd be the kind of girl who's forgetful," a smirk grew on Damon's face.

Elena raised an eyebrow towards Damon, "I'm not forgetful I just picked up the wrong book and how would you know? You don't even know me." Elena returned Damon's smirk.

He stepped closer to Elena smirking and gazing flirtatiously at her, "You're Elena Gilbert, head cheerleader, part of the events council and always keeps up good grades." Damon stated. Shocked appeared over Elena's face and she raised an eyebrow, "Do you stalk me or something?" Elena giggled lightening the atmosphere.

Damon chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, Elena," he said drawing out her name and sending her a teasing winked. A chill ran down Elena's spine when her name rolled off his tongue like he always said it, _what's happening to me? _Elena asked herself not knowing why she felt this way. Damon was obviously very attractive, a god even but why was he getting to her in this way. _I have to fight this... _Elena thought _I can't feel this way...I let Damon make me feel this way. I can't._

Elena laughed sarcastically, "Wow, you're so cocky, aren't you?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Damon shrugged, pursing his lips slightly. "Pretty much," he chuckled lightly and smirked again.

She rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, "So it's not an act then?" Elena asked sliding closer towards Damon.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and sent Elena a questioning glance. "Why would it be? He asked a little confused by her question.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know, maybe you put up this _act_ to hide away your true emotions. Maybe you put walls up to stop people from getting in and to stop you getting out. The _real _you. Maybe you're _bad _because you _want _people to be scared of you and hate you because you think it's easier that way but deep down you know that's not right and that you can't push people away, you need someone to help you." Elena said gazing deeply into his blue orbs being lost in a trance.

Damon didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe Elena could see through him but he wasn't going to let her know that. They stood, gazing, in silence for a few moments before Damon finally was able to put a sentence together. "No, Elena, it's not an act," he declared seriously.

Elena stood staring directly into his eyes, he felt like she was searching his soul and if he was being honest with himself, it scared him. "You're so sure of yourself," she said with a small smile of her lips.

Damon stepped closer again to Elena; their bodies were almost touching now. He stared directly into her deep, brown doe eyes, the way she stared at him but his gaze was more intense. "You aren't?" He asked.

Elena left trapped in his gaze, she couldn't move she couldn't speak, she was trapped. Eventually she broke the gaze and looked down to the floor as she felt tension run through her. His eyes seemed cold but oddly Elena left, somewhat, safe around him. She looked down to her wrist at the gold watch and she was surprised, "Oh my...I'm late. How could I lose track of time like that?" Elena asked herself.

Damon lost his intense look and began to smirk again, "Well I tend to do that to beautiful women." He winked as he stepped forward causing their bodies to scarcely touch.

Elena snapped out of the small trance she became lost in while gazing deeply into Damon's eyes. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm so late now." Elena began to walk away towards her classroom.

Damon began to walk in the opposite however he suddenly came to a halt and spun around quickly, "Elena!" He called. Elena turned at the sound of her name. "I'll see you later." Damon smirked. Elena smiled and carried on walking down the hall as Damon watched her until she turned the corner. Damon looked away smiling and thinking to himself, _Elena Gilbert is one special girl._

**I hope you liked it. I hope everyone who had read the first one will read the re-write too. **

**I hope you liked the Delena meeting, more Delena to come and things may get hot and heavy with them... but that won't be until later.**

**Please comment/review I appreciate all feedback and constructive criticism. R&R! Chapter 2 will be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, hope you like it!**

**This is mainly a Delena chapter... I know the story is DELENA but this is a chapter that consists mainly of Damon and Elena, a few other chapters too.**

**I appreciate everyone reading and I hope to here feedback from you and let me know if you would like to add something, I'll always take on board anything anyone has to say. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It was the final lesson of the day. All Elena could do was daydream about Damon. That's all she had been doing all day. The way he spoke her name, his cheeky smirk, his angelic, ice blue eyes which submerged into her soul with one gaze and the way he could make her feel beautiful with words alone. Damon Salvatore was perfect and Elena couldn't help but feel attracted to him. She knew they'd never work but that didn't prevent her letting him slip into her fantasies.

The bell rang indicating the end of the day. Everyone in the classroom scrambled to pack away their things and to leave the classroom as fast as humanly possible. Elena paused, she wasn't prepared to dispatch as urgently, so she patiently packed away her books into her bag until she was the final student in the room.

As Elena walked out of the classroom and into the school hallway she noticed everyone rapidly making themselves scarce from the usually populous corridor. Elena enduringly reached her locker, in one piece, before observantly noticing everyone had departed leaving the hall desolated.

Elena finished placing her books into her locker, closing the door and beginning to walk down the hall. Abruptly she could hear whistling echoing through the halls until the sound penetrated Elena's eardrums. Elena halted, turning around to see the one person who had been on her mind from the very moment she _ran _into his dense plated chest. Only when Elena fractured out of the trance Damon's eyes drew her into, did she realise how liberal the smile on her face was. "Someone's happy to see me." Damon spoke cockily throwing a smirk to Elena, while raising one of his eyebrows.

Elena blinked a few times, "Actually," Elena choked. "I'm just in a good mood today. Is that such a crime?" Elena asked rhetorically trying to cover up that he was why she was happy.

Damon chuckled while strutting towards her so their bodies were almost touching. He smirked down at her, this time Elena wasn't daunted by his presence to make explicit eye contact. They both stood fixated on each other for a few silent moments until Damon spoke up. "You have lovely eye's Elena." Damon blurted out unexpectedly and flirtatiously.

Elena broke the gaze by drawing her eyes down to the floor blushing slightly at Damon's remark, _compliment_. Did Damon just make her blush? Boys rarely made her blush but with Damon it was something that she couldn't control. "Uh, thanks I guess." Elena said finally looking up at him again.

Damon cocked his head to the side, continuously gazing deeply into Elena's eyes. Elena felt fretful however never broke her glare. Damon straightened his head after a moment and smirked. "Do you need a ride?" He asked.

Elena cleared her throat, "No, uh, no thank you. I have my car." She replied wishing she hadn't taken her car to school today so he could take her home. _What? No, why are you thinking like that, Elena?_

Damon nodded, "Oh, alright then."

Elena smiled. "See you around," Elena began to walk away to leave Damon however he began to jog up behind her to walk along side her. Elena rolled her eyes no wanting to show she was glad he followed her, "What do you want Damon?" She asked.

Damon put his arm on Elena's shoulder but as much as she liked the feeling of his arm around her and his intoxicating scent she pushed it off and he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm walking towards my car. Why do you keep rolling your eyes at me, Elena? Do I make you nervous?" Damon asked mischievously. A chill of dense electricity ran down her spine at the sound of her name rolling from his tongue.

Elena grew tense, "No, Damon, you don't, I'm just tired and want to get home without having to put up with little remarks from you." Elena stated bluntly and began to speed up.

When Elena stepped through the main doors she noticed Damon hadn't followed behind her. She observed her surroundings trying to see whether Damon around somewhere. When she discovered Damon was nowhere to be seen, she strutted briskly towards her car, unlocked the door, sat inside, started the car engine and drove out of the school parking lot, towards her house. She couldn't help but worry whether she hurt his feelings.

Elena ran straight up the stairs into her bedroom closing the door tightly behind her. She threw herself onto her bed; lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. The thoughts of Damon were rebounding through her mind. Her thoughts were suddenly taken by the ringing of her cell phone, she saw Caroline's name on the screen and smiled before answering. "Hey Car-"

Caroline cut Elena off instantly. "I forgot to ask you in school, you are coming to the party tonight, aren't you?" Caroline asked perkily through the phone.

Elena stepped over to the edge of her bed and sat down. "Yes Caroline, I'm coming to the party tonight," she answered firmly and reassuringly.

"Great," Caroline blurted. "Could you do me a little favour though?" She asked.

Elena stood up from the edge of her bed and began to walk towards her bedroom window, "What is it?" she asked curiously.

A heavy sigh came from Caroline's end of the phone before she began talking again, "Would you be able to give me a ride?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

Elena giggled, "I'm getting a cab, you know just in case we end up drinking too much but I'll come and get you. I was scared for a second when you didn't speak." Both girls were laughing down the phone, slightly more than they should have.

"Oh my God, thank you so much Elena you are a life saver."

Elena giggled, "It's okay, and I'll see you later, Caroline. I have to start getting ready."

"Oh yeah, me too, see you later. Love you." Caroline said in a panicking tone not realising the time.

"Love you too, bye." Elena hung up. She placed the phone on her dressing table and walked into her closet to find a black, sleeveless dress, which came up just under mid-thigh. Elena had bought a few days ago in preparation for the party at the Falls, with a little persuasion from Caroline and Bonnie.

She walked into the bathroom to prepare for the night ahead of her, she didn't know what to expect. All she hoped was that a few drinks would help get a certain person out of her mind.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie all stepped out of the cab. They all paid their way before the cab drove away. As they walked towards the Falls there many couples making out in their cars and against trees and a lot of people already intoxicated. Caroline giggled girlishly as one of the senior boys winked at her causing her to blush. The three girls reached the Falls, where the real party was taking place, after a five minute walk. "Finally," Caroline groaned. "I thought my heels were going to snap if we walked any further." Caroline stated theatrically.

Elena and Bonnie laughed in unison, "Don't be so melodramatic Caroline." Elena stated.

Caroline stopped hastily turning to face Elena and Bonnie. "I am _not _melodramatic, Elena." Caroline exclaimed.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Okay Caroline, whatever you say." Caroline ignored Elena's comment and walked towards the beer pump with Bonnie. Elena observed the party around her; surprisingly it wasn't as chaotic as Elena had first thought.

Elena watched as people enjoyed the party and decided to have a drink and join in instead of just observing. Elena walked towards the beer pump Caroline and Bonnie were at only moments earlier. She picked up a red cup and poured beer inside.

As soon as Elena spun around to find Bonnie and Caroline she suddenly felt as if she had walked into a brick wall however I was a male chest, strong and firm, she could definitely feel a six-pack underneath the black John Varvatos shirt he wore. Elena could already feel the piercing blue eyes submerging her soul before she looked up. When her brown eyes met his blue eyes a shock of electricity ran down her spine. _Damon Salvatore_. Elena sighed, "You."

Damon smirked. "You," he repeated in the same tone teasingly. Elena began to walk away from Damon but he followed her, "How are you Elena?"

"I _was _fine, until now." Elena said without making eye contact with him, if she made eye contact she knew she would get lost in his mesmerising trance.

Damon dramatically place it hand over his heart, "I'm so offended." Damon said sarcastically pouting his lips which caused Elena to giggle a little. "I can't be that bad, I make you laugh don't I?" He lightly elbowed her arm playfully.

Elena rolled her eyes and stopped walking, leaning against a large truck of the towering tree. "No, I guess you aren't _that _bad." Elena exclaimed.

Damon smirked once more and moved closer to Elena who was still leaning on the tree. "Want a drink?" He asked and Elena gestured to the red, plastic cup in her hand. "Well then, do you want another drink?" Damon asked again while stepping even closer to her.

Elena kept direct eye contact with him causing a soft lump to form in her throat and a chill to continuously run up and down her spine causing goose bumps to appear on her exposed flesh. She felt the heat of Damon's breath against her skin and could smell the freshness of his natural scent mixed with the scent of the cologne he was wearing. She cleared her throat, "Sure," she responded softly yet croakily at the same time.

Damon smirked. "I'll be right back." He winked and walked off to get Elena another drink.

Elena stood, for a few minutes, leaning against the trunk waiting for Damon. "Elena," a velvety voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump and a little shriek escaped her lips. "Someone's jumpy." The voice chuckled. Elena noticed the familiar chuckling and turned around. Damon stood there, holding to red cups with the light from the moon beaming down on his wavy, raven hair. He looked irresistible. Elena playfully punched his arm almost causing Damon to spill the drinks in the overfilled cups. "Hey," Damon smirked trying to balance the two cups.

Elena giggled, "Oops, accidents happen," she stated sarcastically and shrugging her shoulders.

He handed her one of the red cups. "You're a little minx," Damon smirked. Elena returned Damon's smirk and raised one of her eyebrows up at him, giggling slightly. "What's so funny?" Damon asked.

Elena took a sip of her drink. "Nothing, nothing at all," she said taking a longer sip of her drink this time.

Damon drank some of his drink also. "Alright then," Damon smirked and stood closer to Elena as she still leaned against the broad tree trunk. "So, Miss Gilbert..."

Elena finished her drink and stood up from the trunk and gazed deeply into Damon's eyes. "Yes, Mr Salvatore..."

Damon laughed and stepped closer to Elena almost pressing his body against her own. There was only an inch between them as they stood gazing into each other's eyes leaving a silence in the air. Eventually Damon broke their silence. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Damon gestured towards the opening of the forest which led to the waterfall and a small blue pool.

Elena smiled shyly, slightly blushing. "Sure," she said as they walked to the entrance of the forest.

Damon and Elena were walking for a while in silence simply watching their surroundings. The silence wasn't awkward, it was the opposite, they felt at ease as if they didn't need to talk just be in each other's company. Elena couldn't help but glance at Damon when he wasn't looking; she admired his beautiful raven hair, ice blue eyes. He was so gorgeous, she couldn't help her heart rate increase every time he spoke or whenever he would look at her. She looked forward quickly when he turned his head in her direction.

Damon had noticed Elena glancing at him every few minutes. He laughed internally; he liked the thought of her gazing at him. As they walked he couldn't help but survey her long, chocolate brown hair flowing back every time the wind blew. Her big, brown doe eyes twinkled in the light of the hanging moon. He let a smile escape the corner of his month whenever Elena caught him gazing at her, causing her to blush and giggle a little.

Elena shivered when the autumn breeze picked up causing goose bumps on her exposed skin. "It's getting a little cold out here," Elena said breaking their silence.

Damon turned to look at her and he saw her shivering as they walked, he took off his leather jacket and handed it out to Elena for her to take it. "Here, take my jacket." Damon offered.

Elena's eyes looked down to the jacket and then back up to Damon's face and she saw a look of sincerity in his eyes, "No I couldn't, you'd be cold then." Elena stated, slightly shivering again as the wind picked up.

Damon rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm not cold, just take the jacket," he placed the jacket over Elena's shoulders. "Anyway, if I were cold I wouldn't have offered you my jacket; I would have kept it _all _to myself." Damon said teasingly and Elena playfully hit his upper arm. "Ouch," he said sarcastically, holding his arm pretending it hurt.

Elena laughed at his foolishness while rolling her eyes. "That didn't hurt, I barely touched you." Elena giggled.

Damon moved his hand to his chest, "But you hurt my heart Elena," he said pouting his lips.

Elena laughed and amusingly pushed him. "Oh shut up Damon."

Damon chuckled and pushed her back in the same way. Elena's mouth dropped in shock at the fact he had pushed her back. "Hey! You pushed me!" Elena exclaimed with her jaw still on the floor.

Damon laughed humorously and threw his hands up in the air. "You pushed me first I just returned the favour." Damon teased.

Elena laughed through her teeth while pushing Damon slightly. Damon turned picked her up by her legs and began spinning her around. "Damon! Damon!" Elena laughed. "Put me down!" Damon continued to spin her and eventually placed her feet back on the ground and they both stumbled into a tree. They both were laughing.

When they both stopped laughing they gazed profoundly into each other's eyes and both their hearts began racing at an inhuman speed. Damon stepped closer to Elena causing her to lean back onto the tree. Damon titled his head to the left slightly and leaned in closer to Elena's face. She closed her eyes sensing him moving closer and feeling his heavy, passionate breaths hitting her lips. The heat of his breath caused Elena to blush and goose bumps appeared all down her arms, up her spine and down her legs. She felt a tingling feeling as his right hand caressed her cheek and left hand was leaning on the tree helping him balance and not to squash her. Elena's hands were pressed up on the tree. Damon's heart skipped as he perceived her breath against his face; it felt warm and desirable. He moved in closer to her not yet touching her lips. He saw Elena's eyes were closed and slowly closed his own.

Both their eyes shot open at the sound of a twig snapping. Damon looked down and saw he had stood on one of the same branches. The sound snapped Elena out of her trance and she stood up from the tree. She pushed Damon back a little bit so she was able to breathe.

Damon watched Elena as she ran her hands through her hair and held the back of her neck, confusion and surprise in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

Elena was silent for a moment before letting out a long heavy breath she was holding and sighed. "Fine," she answered shortly.

Damon stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You don't look fine," he pressed.

Elena stared at Damon's hand on her face before making eye contact with him again. She felt as if her lungs were shutting down and she felt trapped, she needed to breathe. Elena pushed Damon back and walked past him.

Damon stood staring at the tree for a moment; he turned around to face Elena, who had her back to him. "Elena," he spoke softly. "Look at me." Elena sighed; she knew she couldn't hide from him forever. She slowly turned around to face him but her eyes were making contact with the ground rather than him. "Elena, please, look at me," he demanded softly stepping closer to her.

Elena peered up and looked at him under her eyelashes. "Stop," she demanded. "Please don't come any closer," she pleaded.

Damon frowned, _what's wrong with her?_ He asked himself. "What's wrong, Elena?" he asked again he didn't mean to pry but for some reason Elena was different to the other girls, he felt like he wanted to protect her.

Elena's breathing grew faster husky. Her skin felt as if it was on fire and her heart was racing in her chest. She didn't know what was wrong with her. "I don't know," she croaked out just above a whisper so Damon was able to hear.

Damon slowly stepped forward one step, he wanted to comfort her with whatever was happening. He saw Elena running her hands through her hair, there was something on her mind. "What are you thinking about? What's on your mind, Elena?" he asked stepping closer again.

She couldn't take it, the way he said her name, the way he looked at her. She just couldn't handle it. "Stop it!" she shouted. Damon was taken aback, shock and confusion invading his face. "Stop saying my name, stop looking at me like that, and just stop!" She shouted again, her breaths growing short and heavy.

"It's okay," he assured but it only made Elena flustered.

"No, _Damon,_ it's not _okay._ How can you say it's okay?"

Damon stepped closer until he was standing directly in front of her. She was avoiding his eyes so he placed his index finger under her chin and titled it up. "I don't know what's wrong and you're right, I can't say everything's okay when I don't know. I don't know if you're okay and I don't know what's going on in your head at the moment but I do know that you don't have to be alone, Elena, just talk to me. I might be able to help you."

Elena pulled away from him a glared into his eyes a humourless laugh escaped her mouth. "Today was the first him I've ever spoken to you or you have ever spoken to me. We've run in different circles throughout school and you've never bothered to speak to me in the past. Now all of a sudden you're here and you want to talk to me and you expect me to open up to you. You're the badass, mystery guy who has a shit reputation, so I'm sorry if I don't feel like opening up my heart to you," she snapped.

"Elena..." he trailed off.

"Don't Damon; you don't need to say anything. I'm just going to find Caroline and Bonnie and I'm going to go home." Elena explained and began to walk away.

Damon huffed and jogged up to Elena and grabbed her forearm lightly, "Please Elena, wait."

Elena turned to face him, "There's nothing more to say Damon, I've said all I need to." Elena pulled herself out of Damon's grip, "I'll see you around, at school," she looked him up and down before making eye contact again. "Good night, Damon." Elena said and walked away.

Damon ran his hand through his silk, raven black hair and sighed watching Elena walk away. "Elena! Wait!" Damon called after her but she kept walking and didn't look back. She left Damon standing alone in the light of the moon.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Delena had a **_**fight **_**sort of but don't worry it's not serious. Also Elena's feelings aren't love; she is just attracted to him but wants to fight the attraction because she doesn't think it would ever work (just in case you weren't sure). In a few chapter's you'll also see why Damon is the way he is, why he puts walls up. **

**Chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3. I hope you're enjoying the re-write, it seems to be better than the other one...what do you think?**

**Thank you all for your reviews, views, ect... I appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Damon slowly began to escape from his slumber. He rolled over avoiding the light of the sun beaming through the window while beginning to open his eyes. He sat up in his bed, stretched and smiled to himself.

He managed to drag himself out of bed a stumble towards his bathroom. As he stood in the shower, allowing the hot, steaming water to fall on himself, he couldn't help but think about the beautiful, brown doe eyed girl Elena Gilbert. She was a vision of beauty and he couldn't help being attracted to her. She was different from other girls, he felt different about her and he liked the thought of that. He picked up shampoo from the plastic shelf and washed his raven black hair.

Elena walked out of her bathroom, she had been awake since five o'clock and she couldn't help but notice that there was something running through her mind. Her long, chocolate brown hair fell in loose curls down her back and over her shoulders, shaping perfectly around her olive skinned face. She was wearing a casual pair of light blue, denim jeans with a navy blue, long-sleeved t-shirt.

Elena entered the kitchen to see Jeremy already awake and having his usual breakfast of toast and black coffee. Her father, Grayson, had already felt an hour ago to go to work. "I didn't expect to see you up so early, Jer," she exclaimed.

Jeremy stood up from the bar stool he was sat at to place his plate and coffee mug in the sink. "Yeah, I had to get to school earlier today. I needed to check something out at the library." Jeremy explained, leaving the kitchen with his backpack on and walking through the front door to school

Elena's jaw dropped in amazement, "library?" Elena questioned.

Miranda entered the kitchen from the living room and kissed Elena on the cheek before heading towards the fridge. "It's best not to question anything Elena. You know when we start to encourage him to do something he just does the opposite. Just go with it, I am." Miranda smiled.

Elena picked up a mug of coffee and sat of the bar stool next to the one Jeremy was sat on only moments early. Elena sipped her coffee while Miranda leaned on the island counter directly in front of her. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" She asked.

Elena finished her coffee and put the mug on the counter while sighing, she couldn't hide anything from her mother but she at least had to try. "Just the usual school drama, nothing to worry about," Elena said while putting her coffee mug in the sink and walking into the hallway to pick up her bag.

Miranda followed her into the hall. "You would tell me if it was something serious though, wouldn't you?" Miranda asked worriedly.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course I would. If I had any problem you would be the first person I'd come to. Now mom I have to go." Elena kissed her mother's cheek and opened the front door.

"I'm glad," she smiled. "I'll see you later, have a nice day." Miranda shouted as Elena was half way down the path.

Elena turned around to face Miranda. "I love you mom." Elena shouted back while carrying on walking down the path.

Miranda smiled happily and whispered to herself, "I love you too," before closing the front door.

Damon walked leisurely down the overcrowded hallway. People made a path for him as he walked; girls turned their heads giggling. He had a different affect than the popular crowd; he was intimidating and mysterious but very flirtatious which made every girl crave for his attention. Even though he loved the attention he knew it didn't do his ego any good so he mainly kept his distance and to himself, flirting with a few girls occasionally.

As he walked he noticed Elena and Caroline walking through the main door and in his direction. He didn't want to face Elena just yet after their award walk through the woods last night so he quickly turned onto one of the connecting hallways.

Elena had noticed Damon turn down the other hallway. She didn't want to see him, not yet anyway. After the way she treated him she would be surprised if he ever spoke to or looked at her again. Caroline noticed Elena had tuned out chuckling slightly as she playfully hit her friends arm. "Earth to Elena," Caroline laughed. "If I'm boring at least have the decency to tell me instead of leading me on thinking you actually care." Caroline stated jokingly.

Elena looked at her, "I'm sorry, I don't realise I'm doing it. What were you saying? I swear I'm listening," Elena said reassuringly.

Caroline grinned a little, "Okay, well what I was trying to say before you _rudely_ tuned me out was that... last night at the party when you were off god knows where Tyler came over to talk to me when Bonnie went off to talk to Matt." Caroline paused dramatically making a bigger deal out of the situation than it actually was and Elena giggled at this. Caroline continued, "We were talking for a while until there was a weird silence. It wasn't awkward but just a little odd. I could tell Tyler wanted to say something by the look on his face."

Elena interrupted, "What did he say?" Elena said excitedly and curiously, also showing Caroline that she hadn't tuned out again.

Caroline coughed dramatically, "Well if you didn't interrupt that was exactly what I was about to tell you...and I'm glad to see you haven't tuned out again." Caroline stated with a wide joking grin. "Anyway, yeah, I could see Tyler wanted to say something. After a few moments he broke the silence and blurted out, and I quote, _'I think we should go out... like on a proper date. Since we're going out now and everything'_ and I froze in shock. I never thought Tyler was a _dating_ guy."

Elena's jaw dropped in amazement and then a wide smile plastered her face, "Oh my god. What did you say? Did you say yes? I didn't even think he did dates." Elena started blurting out instant questions which were running through her mind. She had been spending too much time around Caroline and had picked up on her girly, over the top, habits.

"Slow down, you're starting to sound like me." Caroline said amused.

Elena giggled, "I think I've been spending too much time around your girly, melodramatic personality." Elena joked.

Caroline coughed out sarcastically, "Thanks _friend._"

Elena smiled apologetically. "So, what did you say?" She asked.

Caroline frowned to herself not knowing what to do, for the first time Caroline had been confused whether to go on a date. "I said yes I would. I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach and I don't know but I know I really like him, I wouldn't have gone out with him otherwise. I'm really nervous, I've never liked anyone the way I like him." Caroline sighed as the girls stopped walking when they reached their lockers, Caroline leaning on her own.

Elena unlocked her locker and opened it while looking at the mind struck Caroline. "You just need to go and have fun," Elena stated. "So, what are you going to wear?" She asked her friend.

Caroline thought for a few seconds before jumping up from leaning on her locker and a scared look on her face. "I don't have anything to wear, what if he says tonight or tomorrow. What am I going to do?" Caroline panicked. "Should I go shopping after school? Help me Elena!" Caroline was now in full panic mode and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Look if you have anything in your closet, I'm sure you do, you always do but if not we'll do an emergency shop. Only _if _there is literally nothing in your closet suitable we shall hit the mall, okay?"

Caroline squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Elena. "Thank you so much. I don't know why I'm acting so silly about this; I just need to go on the date and have fun with the guy I really, _really_ like. We are together and happy and I shouldn't fret over an outfit."

Caroline released Elena from her tight embrace and Elena laughed. "That's my Caroline," she said as they both headed down the hallway towards their first class.

It was lunch and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had entered the cafeteria. They observed the maniacal madness surrounding them. Students were rushing to the lunch line and there was an over powering sound of overlapping conversations from each table. The three girls were dazed at the sight.

"Why does it have to be so manic every chilli day? You'd swear half of them had never seen chilli before in their life." Bonnie groaned.

"Come on let's try and at least get to our table before they think we're the chilli and attack us." Caroline stated sounding slightly concerned.

The three girls walked over to their regular lunch table where Matt, Tyler, Stefan and Rebekah were already sitting there. The three boys were laughing hysterically as Rebekah stared at them with a confused expression on her face. Elena and Bonnie sat down opposite Stefan and Rebekah, whereas Caroline sat the end seat between Rebekah and Bonnie. Tyler was sat at the other end of the table opposite Matt.

The laughing slowly eased as the three girls sat down. "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan began to smirk and turned to look at Matt. "Just a private joke from football practice," Stefan responded as all three boys began to chuckle.

"They've been laughing for nearly fifteen minutes now and refuse to say what it is that's making them laugh." Rebekah exclaimed in her British accent. She had moved to Mystic Falls with her family just under a year ago and still had her sweet accent which everyone seemed to adore, Stefan more than anyone else.

Stefan turned to Rebekah. "It's a guys joke. You wouldn't even find it funny." Stefan said sweetly before giving her a light kiss on her lips which only lasted a couple of seconds.

"That's a little sexiest," Elena exclaimed.

The girls knew they weren't going to get them to say what exactly had them laughing so they dropped it.

After a while, Stefan, Tyler and Matt had to leave for a meeting with Mr Tanner their football couch. Tyler was desperate to go on a real date Caroline; he knew he would have to make plans for a date soon, a very special date. All of the boys left and Tyler stopped at the cafeteria door to give Caroline a quick smile before heading to the football meeting with Matt and Stefan.

Damon was sat on the table of one of the picnic benches in the outdoor picnic area. He sat alone, he couldn't handle the cafeteria crowd so decided sitting alone was the safest choice. He thought constantly about the awkward situation with Elena and for once in his life he felt guilty and knew he needed to resolve it. For some reason Elena freaked out and he didn't really know why. He had some idea that it had something to do with them almost kissing but he wasn't sure. Damon was into her of course, who wouldn't be, Elena was gorgeous and along with that she was caring towards everyone, getting rid of the bitch stereotype of cheerleaders. She was also intelligent and angelic, Elena Gilbert was flawless.

He hadn't spoken to her properly until the day the bumped into each other in the hallway however he knew who she was and knew she was special; different to all of the other girls. Damon just couldn't admit it; he was too stubborn and cared more about his reputation.

Nevertheless he still needed to resolve the situation so she would feel less awkward and maybe open up to him a little. Damon didn't really feel awkward about it but he knew he had to do the right thing, for the first time. He did, however, feel guilty that he caused her mind to explode and lose her mind a little.

Damon walked back inside from the picnic area and into the school hallway. He noticed Elena from the corner of his eye. He turned in her direction and saw she was alone by her locker. Damon knew this was his opportunity.

He confidently walked towards Elena who was too busy in her locker to notice Damon heading towards her.

"Hey," the familiar velvety voice spoke from behind her.

Elena turned around from looking in her locker to see Damon standing, a little too close, behind her. "Hey," Elena said nervously before closing her locker and turning to face Damon properly. "Did you want something?" Elena asked curiously at his silence.

"Yes, actually, I did. I wanted to talk to you." Damon stated seriously without a smirk in sight.

Elena held her book to her chest while nervously gazing into his ice blue eyes which always sent a chill down her spine whenever she met them. Elena cleared her throat, "What did you want to say?" She asked bluntly.

Damon stepped ever so slightly closer to her, their body's only inches apart. "I wanted to...apologise for yesterday."

Elena's faced appeared surprised. "You don't need to apologise. You didn't do anything wrong."

Damon put his hands in his jean pockets. "I know but I-"

Elena cut him off quickly. "Look, Damon, I know what happened in the woods, you don't need to apologise, okay?" She paused for a moment before continuing sincerely. "I was the one who freaked out and had a go at _you_, I am the one who needs to be apologising, so I'm sorry."

"It's my fault, I tried to kiss you and you obviously didn't want that so you ended up freaking at me, which is okay because I know I was out of line doing that"

Elena sighed. "I tried to kiss you too Damon, I didn't try to push you away, remember? It's just when I snapped back to myself and I could think clearly I felt overwhelmed. I don't know why I freaked on you the way I did, it was really uncalled for, I was just nervous I suppose. Everything just got to me a little."

Damon's lip twitched up forming a little smile. "I just don't want you to be awkward about the whole thing. I don't want things to be awkward, when we see each other." Damon shrugged.

Elena looked down at the floor and back up to meet his eyes, she felt her cheeks slightly redden as she smiled a little. "Well, thank you. I didn't think you were the apologetic and sincere type of person." Elena said still smiling up at him. "Even though you had no reason to apologise."

Damon's small smile instantly turned into a smirk, "I'll be sure to not let it happen again."

Elena felt a little deflated; she actually did want it to happen again, but maybe waiting would be best she could really focus on what she wants out of this. "Uh, yeah okay."

Damon swore he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes when he said it wouldn't happen again. _Did she want it to happen again? Am I just seeing things? I'm seeing things. _"As long as we're okay," he said gesturing his finger between them both.

She nodded. "Yeah we're good." Elena glanced down at her golden wrist watch. "I actually need to get to class now though. I'll see you around?" Elena stated with a question behind it.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, see you around."

They both walked their separate ways to class. Elena took a quick look back at Damon watching him as he walked. She turned away and carried on walking down the hallway to class.

Damon looked back over his shoulder and watched Elena walking away as he turned the corner and they were both out of each other's view.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Damon and Elena seem okay now, thank god. As the story goes on we'll see them grow and you'll see the connection and spark. However, happiness never lasts forever in Mystic Falls does it? **

**I appreciate all of you for reading and reviewing. Please continue to read and review, I love hearing your feedback, it really helps to see if I'm going in the right direction and if you're enjoying the road I'm going down with it too.**

**Chapter 4 will be up soon! If I can it'll be tomorrow but if not sometime next week...Thank you all again!**


End file.
